


Quiet Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, The Last Hours - Freeform, chalastair??, chastair?, do they have a ship name tho, ignore my dumb tags pls, my random otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was nothing better than having his best friend—his boyfriend—at his side.





	Quiet Mornings

There was nothing better than having his best friend—his _boyfriend_ —at his side.

 

If it weren’t for the sun breaking its way through the poorly drawn curtains, Charles would’ve stayed in his warm bed, with blankets near, with pillows and books to read; with Alastair Carstairs sleeping near the left of the bed.

 

_Alastair_ , the young man thought, a smile resting on his face. The Carstairs boy looked so peaceful in a slumber; he didn’t look nearly as stressed or tempered, and his sleeping form showed that people as cold as he could be had a heart. Charles would admit, it was a wonder to see a calm-faced Alastair, and it was a gift.

 

“Al,” the Fairchild boy spoke in a soft melody, trying to sound collected and silent all at the same time. He leaned closer to the sleeping boy, having only an arm holding him up from falling on him. His ginger hair was in his eyes, but this was one of the only times Charles ceased to care. He’d comb it out before Mother could scold him.

 

“Alastair, darling, it’s dawn; you best go back to your room before the rest of them awake.” Charles pulled a singular blanket away from his best friend—was he just a best friend, even now? It was something he’d ask on a later date—and gave a quick sigh when he awoke. “Matthew’s already assuming things—I’ve had Father asking me some nonsense questions—and it’s just...” He paused as Alastair rubbed at his tired eyes, to offer a grin. “Nothing, simply ignore me, love. Go back to bed; I’ll wake you when I hear the others.”

 

Worrying could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this was alright--it's the first fanfiction I've written in quite a while! Please leave reviews below!
> 
> Also! I'll be posting more fanfics for TLH every now and then!


End file.
